oceanic hymns
by wild wolf free17
Summary: oneshots in the Lightning Thief movieverse; gen, het, slash
1. oceanic hymn

**Title**: oceanic hymn

**Fandom**: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_ movieverse

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: spoilers for film; I know only the basics of the book, so I'm assuming this story is AU

**Pairings**: mentions of Poseidon/Sally

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 825

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

Luke holds his breath in the water until he blacks out; he doesn't expect to survive, and knows his death will be painful, because it is so hard to kill a demigod.

But Hermes, besides being the God of Thieves and Crossroads, is also the God of Last-Minute-Escapes, and Luke lingers on the ocean floor, half asleep and half-dead, cradled by a tendril of the Sea God's power.

_Such a curious thing you are, Messenger's Son_, Poseidon murmurs, circling the boy in his grasp.

Luke barely knows he's there, heart slowly beating, and Poseidon would be fully in his rights to destroy this child. Luke tried to start a world-ending war, nearly caused the death of Poseidon's youngest, best-loved child. Hermes would not dare protest Poseidon's actions—he has never been a good father.

_Don't_, he hears Percy say. _He just wanted attention. It was stupid, but maybe if I'd known, I'd've done the same thing._

_And what should I do with this boy, Perseus?_ he asks, pulling Luke closer, studying him.

_Do you need an assistant? A helper? Make him useful. He probably just needs a purpose._

Poseidon chuckles, turning to head for his palace and towing Luke with him. _You have your mother's wisdom and heart, Son, _he tells Percy_. I'm sure I can find some use for a messenger-boy._

_You have mellowed in your old age, Uncle, _Athena calls, laughter in her voice. _Once, you'd have destroyed coasts at such an affront. Made eternal enemies. _

Poseidon responds, _I can no longer afford to—and he is just a boy._

_And what happens,_ Apollo asks, _if he still thinks of us as his enemy?_

_Maybe, _Demeter interjects, _if he knows himself to be part of us—and no longer ignored—he will be content._

_Dad, _Percy whispers as Poseidon deposits Luke in his palace infirmary. _Give him a chance._

_I will, _Poseidon says to him before directing his next words to them all. _Enough. My choice is made._

"See to his wounds," Poseidon commands the chief healer. "Once you know his condition, inform me."

Merna nods and Poseidon goes to his own bedchamber. It has been too long since he last slept, too worried about Percy and Sally and Zeus' unreasonable temper.

Honestly, what had Zeus been thinking? A boy who'd no idea of his parentage, steal the lightning of Olympus? And locking the gods away from their mortal offspring—maybe Athena could help Poseidon erase that law. Artemis could also prove useful there: she'd always been Zeus' favorite, and since she'd discovered the lure of children, she spent most of her time volunteering in orphanages. Yes, he should have spoken to her when Zeus first passed the stupid restriction.

Poseidon had only just closed his eyes when Merna sent word that the boy had awoken, panicked, and nearly hurt himself trying to flee. Sighing, Poseidon rushes to the infirmary, where Luke watched him with wary eyes. Not quite so cocky now, when his presumed opponent was God of the Sea instead of an untrained child who'd only known of his capabilities for a fortnight.

"Poseidon," Luke whispers.

"Luke," Poseidon responds. He could kill this boy without hardship. A small, furious part of him wants to—he wouldn't feel guilt for long, if at all.

Breathing heavily, Luke stares at him. Slowly, he straightens up, meeting Poseidon's gaze. "Kill me," he says. "If you're gonna, just do it."

None of Poseidon's brothers or sisters, nieces or nephews say a thing. This is Poseidon's choice, his move. Whatever he does, he will be in the right.

Except with Sally. Except with Percy. Maybe, if Percy held a grudge, Poseidon would punish this child, but instead he leans against the wall and asks, "Would you like a job?"

Luke blinks, his eyes glancing to Merna before refocusing on Poseidon. "Wh-what?"

Poseidon smiles. "It has come to my attention that you lack a strong authority figure, and you _are_ talented. Stealing his favorite weapon from my brother, masterfully arranging for a war—I could use someone of those capabilities on my staff."

"You… you're offering me a job?" Luke asks. "Seriously?"

Chuckling, Poseidon says, "You've heard the old stories. When I was overprotective and wrathful, when I swallowed continents with the sea. Times change, Luke, and so must we gods, if we want to survive." He pauses. "So tell me, boy. Would you like to stay here, learn a trade besides outdated warfare?"

If Poseidon does this right, he knows, he might even get a better guardian for his son than a young satyr.

"Ah, okay," Luke says. "Sure." He swallows, dropping his gaze.

"Alright then." Poseidon pushes off the wall. "Let Merna check you over and get some rest. We'll start tomorrow."

Poseidon goes back to bed, already planning what he should teach the boy. Running three-fourths of the Earth is a hard business, and any good ruler needed a strong right hand.


	2. every drop in the ocean

**Title**: every drop in the ocean

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: pre-movie

**Pairings**: Poseidon/Sally

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 400

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Poseidon/Sally Jackson, A queen among mortals

* * *

What many of his mortal lovers hadn't understood was this: Poseidon _is_ the ocean. He is the depths and the tempests, the salt and the roar, the shallows and all the creatures of the water.

What many of his mortal lovers hadn't been able to handle was this: he would never be fully theirs, never live on land, never attend functions or respond to any name but God of the Sea.

He saved Sally's life when her sailboat went down, but only out of boredom. And as soon as she awoke and realized she still lived, she was demanding answers. No mortal had spoken to him so since Odysseus.

He returned Sally to the land and stayed with her for almost a year. He tried to divide his attention equally, but he knew the ocean suffered.

The moment Sally told him that she carried his child, he knew the choice had been made. He loved her as he had never loved another, and offered her godhood—she said no. She did not want to live forever, or hold lives in her hand. She simply wanted to live, do her best to make a positive difference on the world, and then—when the time came—die and move on to whatever came next.

And Poseidon, for the first time in his existence, wanted the same.

He kissed her and prepared to cast aside all trappings of God of the Sea, and then Zeus reached down and pulled him away.

Poseidon did not speak to his brother for fifteen years. He watched Sally from afar, saw her fading by the day, tired and weary and so much older than when he'd last kissed her.

And Percy, _his son_, the youngest and most beloved of all his children...

Percy, he saw, had his father's temper, but he hoped the boy had his mother's heart. And though Zeus declared he could not talk to the child, Poseidon _is_ the ocean, and water is everywhere.

Once the true lightning thief was caught, once the mess was cleared up, Poseidon would talk to Zeus, convince some of the others, have the ban lifted. He needed to hold Sally again, to kiss her at least once more. She was mortal, and mortals lived distressingly short lives. She wouldn't become a god and he wouldn't become human, but there were still a good number of years left in her life.


	3. watering hole

**Title**; watering hole

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: movieverse future!fic

**Pairings**: implied Luke/Percy

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 90

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Percy/Luke, bathing suit

* * *

He's the son of the ocean and he's always loved to swim. That's not surprising. And they're meant to use swim trunks if they ever go to the water at Camp. And he does _try_ to always have trunks on.

But, well... it doesn't always work out that way, which is also not surprising. After all, Luke is the son of the Thief God (as he's proven so well) and-

Anyway. Yeah. Chiron grumbles at them after Aphrodite's daughters find them, but he isn't all that surprised, either.


	4. by the edge of the sea

**Title**: by the edge of the sea

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: future!fic

**Pairings**: Luke/Percy

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 265

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: Percy Jackson & the Olympians (movieverse), Luke/Percy, Luke is the only one who calls him Perseus

* * *

Sometimes, after lights out, Luke will sneak into his cabin. He says it's because he likes the sound of the water. Percy thinks he just likes to cuddle and is ashamed to admit it.

But, whatever. Percy likes to cuddle, too.

So they'll lay together on the docks, listening to the water murmur. Percy imagines his father's voice, that deep rumble. He'd always made up stories about his dad, but none of those childhood dreams can even begin to equal the truth. And in hindsight, a lot of things make sense.

Luke doesn't usually talk when they're on the docks and his arms are around Percy. That's usually because they're kissing, Luke's mouth gentle and biting in turns, and Percy can only gasp out his name.

Sometimes, though, Luke asks his forgiveness. Percy's told him more than once that he forgave Luke a long time ago. It's not like he wasn't also angry at his father. Their fathers. The high and mighty gods. If he'd thought of it first, if he'd known the truth sooner, he might have very well been at Luke's side when he stole the lightning.

And sometimes, Luke whispers old legends into Percy's skin. The history of the gods and heroes, their heritage as sons of Olympus. Those nights, like all the others, are Percy's favorites. He always shivers when Luke calls him Perseus, when Luke kisses him and murmurs that the world will be theirs, the newest and greatest of heroes, and one day, legends will be whispered of them, by lovers on the edge of the sea.


	5. unholy water

**Title**: unholy water

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: AU

**Pairings**: gennish

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 42

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: (movieverse), Luke/Percy, so right in all the wrong ways.

* * *

Water loves the son of Poseidon, answers his call, obeys his word. And Poseidon is proud until the son of Hermes leads his own boy astray, and suddenly, the oceans turn on Poseidon.

And Olympus falls beneath the onslaught of stolen lightning.


	6. each dewdrop mirrored a star

**Title**: each dewdrop mirrored a star, his riding star, his universe while on the moonlit flowers at his side Pegasus grazed

**Fandom**: White Collar/Percy Jackson movieverse

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from C. Day-Lewis.

**Warnings**: AU for both

**Pairings**: Neal!Percy/Luke

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 560

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: White Collar/Percy Jackson, Neal(Percy)+All, If you didn't already know who Percy's father was, you'd swear he was actually the son of Herme's, instead he's just a criminal.

* * *

Luke laughs about it every time he visits. He just pops in, takes over Neal's space, and makes snarky comments about fathers, fates, and food.

Neal just rolls his eyes, tells Luke he knows where the fridge is, and pushes Luke's feet off the couch.

He never tells Luke to go, though. They talk about the old days, if Neal has the time, and usually, Neal will pull Luke towards the bed, because he realized in hindsight why he felt so completely disappointed when he learned Luke was the lightning thief.

Also in hindsight, he realized that if he'd had a little while longer to think everything over, he'd have been right there beside Luke, staring down Olympus.

If Dad knows what Neal is doing, he hasn't let on to Neal.

"You know," Luke says, shifting Neal around on the bed, making himself comfortable and ignoring Neal's half-hearted glare, "Annabeth asked me the other day what you were doing."

"What did you tell her?" Neal asks, shoving Luke over and stretching out against him, resting his ear on Luke's heartbeat.

"I told her you were makin' a name for yourself, and one day, you'd outshine us all," Luke murmurs, pressing a kiss to Neal's forehead.

Neal's almost asleep, listening to the lullaby of Luke's heart (it sounds like the tide, in and out, in and out), when he hears Luke whisper, "Sometimes I miss that earnest kid. You were so bright." He squeezes Neal just a little tighter, when he adds, even softer, "Now you're blindin', Percy. Sometimes it hurts my eyes just to look at you."

When Neal wakes up, Luke's gone and his phone is ringing: Peter, calling about _The Cattle of Apollon_, a painting that vanished overnight. "Seriously, Son of Hermes?" he asks, dropping his phone after hanging up.

He's still chuckling when he meets Peter at the art gallery, and he nearly breaks something trying not to howl with laughter when he sees the painting next to the empty space: _The Procession of the Trojan Horse in Troy_, with a post-it stuck to it, the words _ride the lightning _scrawled on it.

"What the hell?" Peter demands. When he turns to look at Neal, Neal shrugs.

They never do find that painting, or figure out who the message was for, much less what it meant.

But three nights later, when lightning is flashing across the sky, Neal stands on his balcony and imagines he can hear voices in the storm, if he just listens hard enough.

He was a hero, once. Now he's nearly a hero again, a thief caught and bound, helping to catch other thieves, lesser thieves.

_And I if asked you for help, Son of Poseidon? _he can hear Luke ask, like he did the first time he found Neal, a mere month after Percy ceased to be.

_If you asked and meant it?_ Neal asked in reply that night, pushing Luke back onto the bed and straddling him. _I'd help you_.

Neal closes his eyes as the thunder growls, wind howling. He flew in a storm like this, once. When he was young and confused and held stolen lightning in his trembling hand.

But he's grown up now. He's learned. And he won't steal lightning again, but he knows that Luke has _something_ planned, and eventually they'll steal the world.


	7. Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun

Title: Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun

Fandom: Supernatural/Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: not my characters; title from WH Auden

Warnings: a fair bit of crack? AU. Picks up towards the end of season 5.

Pairings: none

Rating: PG

Wordcount: 495

Point of view: third

Prompt: Supernatural/Percy Jackson, Sam + Dean (+ Adam), Sam and Dean find out (or AU already knew) that they're sons of Hermes (bonus for Luke!Adam)

* * *

Mary Campbell's father was not Samuel Campbell. Of course, not even Deanna, Mary's mother, knew that.

Only one person (well, two, if Joshua by the tree counts) knew that divine blood coursed in Mary's veins, and Mary grew up a hunter instead of a thief.

That's alright, though. Her sons were thieves. Good ones, too.

.

Dean Winchester isn't aware that he's a better-than-usual thief, or that he skates by on the skin of his teeth, or that all his last-minute-escapes aren't always down to learning-by-doing.

Sam is. What Sam isn't sure of is _why_.

.

Dean and Sam meet their little brother after he's been resurrected (like Dean) and figure out straight-away that he's not the _gosh darn, so good to meet you! _ghoul they'd known.

Adam's a punkass smartmouth who isn't in awe of them. He's _annoyed _with them. He fits right in.

Also, his dad isn't John Winchester.

Oops.

.

"Why is that I have to die - twice! - to get any family other than my mom?" Adam yells at the sky. "Huh, oh great and power lord of thieves? Where the fuck were you! I went to your fucking training camp and I did exactly what should've made you proud! But you cast me out, back into - into, fucking apple pie and _normalcy_, and it was grand, you fucker! It was fucking _grand _until it got me killed!"

Dean and Sam look at each other, then at Castiel, who doesn't actually shrug, but Dean gets that impression, anyway.

Adam ignores them to keep shouting at clouds. "What do I have to do!" Now it sounds like he's holding back tears, and all Dean wants is to make everything better. But he can't.

"Aren't we being easy-to-find?" Sam murmurs to Castiel. "I mean - this is pretty obvious."

"No," Castiel replies. "Adam will not be found unless he prays specifically to an angel."

Dean and Sam share another look. "You found him," Dean says.

Castiel doesn't actually smirk, and Adam turns on a dime to glare at him. "Oh, you _fucker_," he hisses, and stalks over to punch Castiel right in the mouth.

.

So Adam isn't Dean and Sam's little brother. He's actually their uncle.

And Castiel –

"Were you ever an angel?" Dean demands with a glare. "Have I ever actually met _Castiel_, angel of that fucking douchebag God?"

Not!Castiel, whose name Adam still hasn't said, actually _does _smirk. It's creepy. "Surely if Gabriel can take a leave of absence and go play with the pagans, I can, as well?"

Dean shudders, because Castiel sounding sarcastic is friggin' _frightening_.

"So, what's your pagan name?" Sam asks.

It's Adam who snarls, "_Hermes_."

.

So, two pagan gods, two hunters, and a one-time lightning thief walk into a bar.

"Bro!" Loki hollers, pulling Hermes into a massive hug. "How's it shakin', dude? I'm glad you dropped the undercover gig – it was gettin' annoyin'."

Hermes hugs him back, laughing.

Dean and Sam share _another_ look. Adam rolls his eyes.


	8. daring the sea

Title: daring the sea

Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Anne Sexton

Warnings: future!fic AU; movieverse

Pairings: Luke/Percy

Rating: PG  
Wordcount: 220

Point of view: third

Prompt: Percy Jackson & the Olympians (movieverse or AU), Luke/Percy (&others), when he said "I'd turn to the dark side for you," he never dreamed he'd ever be faced with the choice

* * *

"What would you do for me?" Luke asks quietly one night, while they're laying on the edge of the lake, looking up at the stars.

"I'd do anything," Percy tells him. He still remembers how the lightning felt between his fingers, remembers thinking, _If you'd just asked..._

Luke chuckles; it sounds bitter and resigned, and he murmurs, "You'd turn to the dark side for me?"

Percy tilts his head but Luke keeps staring at the stars. "I'd do whatever you needed," he promises, curling in closer.

Lightning flashes, high in the sky.

.

_Once a thief, _Percy thinks, watching Zeus rant and rail. Annabeth and Grover are terrified, Poseidon thundering his fury into his brother's face, the rest of the pantheon keeping their heads down.

Last time he was in the situation, Percy wasn't really given a choice. He didn't know everything, then. He didn't know what was important.

Luke keeps his silence, head held high. Alone, he's doomed to fail. Alone, he'll be blamed for everything that's wrong, painted as a total villain, ignored and forgotten – and nothing at all will change.

_I swore to do anything for you, _Percy thinks, so he steps up next to Luke, takes his hand, and whispers, "Let's get out of here, lover."

"Yeah," Luke whispers back, and Annabeth shouts, "Percy!" but they're gone.


End file.
